


Shingeki no Superheroes

by 56leon



Series: Fire, Feathers, Faith [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Fire, M/M, Multi, Shapeshifting, Superheroes, this is just a really weird AU overall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/56leon/pseuds/56leon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say you're looking for a way to change the world...how would you do it?"</p><p>"Well that's easy. I'd become a hero."</p><p>In which almost everybody's a superhero, almost everybody else is a villain, and nobody's unimportant.</p><p>CURRENTLY ON INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb AU written by a dumb teen with no time to write and less time to be dumb.
> 
> Who knows where this is going, let's just hope I can get it to go somewhere.
> 
> The prologue is more like a freeform poem vaguely describing the events that happened before the actual events of Shingeki no Superheroes. It's intentionally shady, and it'll really just complicate things if they're explained right off the bat. But here's a taste of the shit that causes Eren to turn into what he does.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS, I spell a few names different from the canon spellings, so if you have trouble recognizing a character, just tell me. I can't make any promises as to changing how I interpret their name, but I'll try to accommodate.

People used to ask Eren why he wanted to be a hero.

They used to look at the boy , scruffy but still full of life, full of hope, and wonder why he would ever want to throw that away to preserve the life of others.

Why do it, Eren? Why give up everything you have?

\-----

At first, he would tell them that it was because they were people to look up to, and that all superheroes were "the best!" and "awesome!" and "totally cool!"

Carla Yaeger would laugh and pat her son on the head.

Grisha would shake his head and call his dreams foolish.

\-----

The second claim was that they protected people, but the voice that spoke the words would be darker than before, less of a childish boy and more of a child, too young to have seen what he had and too scarred to act as innocent as he was.

Carla would smile softly, grimly, and place a hand on his shoulder.

Grisha would look away.

Mikasa Ackerman wouldn't say anything for several years.

\-----

Then, he said that their mind knew when to do the right thing, even when their hearts didn't. These words would be darker than before, but still spoken with a faint trace of apathy.

Carla would excuse herself from the room.

Mikasa would threaten any who dared ridicule her brother.

Grisha would have no room to talk, twenty years in prison and a revoked license the result of malpractice.

\-----

Finally, the last, most heart-breaking explanation of that question. "They give hope."

The only one to speak would be Mikasa.

The only one to understand their words would be the mother that lay comatose for nearly five years.

\-----

There came a day where people stopped asking him that question. No longer was he the dream-filled young tyke that he used to be, something had changed in him.

It wasn't obvious until the day they saw for their own eyes what Eren had caused. When they saw the radius of destruction that left seven dead and countless others injured.

When a school was shut down, a society was put on center stage, and a boy was shunned by what he once called his home.

It wasn't obvious until the day Eren Yaeger destroyed countless lives, including his own.

\-----

People used to ask Eren why he wanted to be a hero.

Now they asked him why he became the villain.


	2. Set These Walls Aflame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction chapter. Nothing fancy. Real shit goes down next chapter.

** I. SET THESE WALLS AFLAME **

When Eren woke up that morning, he thought he was prepared for the worst. The first day of the rest of his life was in front of him, and he wasn’t going to fuck it up, like he did those years ago.

Unfortunately, the first person to spot him when he came downstairs for breakfast begged to differ. “Eren Jacob Jaeger, you look like a hobo.” His adoptive sister eyed him warily, sipping a latte that she had probably gotten from Grandpappy Arlert’s early morning Starbucks run. Indeed, there were two other steaming cups on the kitchen table, as well as an unopened box of donuts. Ignoring Mikasa’s observation, he grabbed one of the cups, sniffing it before bringing it up to his mouth to take a sip. He sighed as the liquid wet his throat, the coffee perking him right up. He finally glanced at his sister before addressing her.

“I look absolutely fine, Mikasa.” In all actuality, Eren looked like he had slept in the clothes he was wearing. His white t-shirt was crumpled in ways he didn’t even know were possible, and the khaki jacket he wore around his shoulders, bearing the crest of Rose High School, looked five times too large on his thin figure. His pants were also too large, barely kept up with a belt fastened at its last notch, and his ratty sneakers were barely visible underneath the jean material.

There was a sigh from behind Eren, and he turned slightly to catch a glimpse of his best friend, as well as the only teen biologically related to the three’s guardian. Armin pushed past Eren to grab the last drink, sleepily sipping at the hot chocolate. “Are you sure you want to go to school like that, Eren?” Armin asked as he found and pocketed his car keys.

A snort from the taller boy was enough to convince Armin, and the three exited the house, all of them piling into the yellow Volkswagen Beetle in the driveway. “Mikasa!” Eren complained as he was shoved into the back seat. “I called shotgun!”

“Then get here faster next time.” Armin laughed as put the key in the ignition. Mikasa had failed her driving test two times already, and Eren was actually banned from the DPS for several reasons, which meant that Armin was their designated driver for anything and everything. Pulling out of the driveway, he turned the radio on - “We’re not listening to your country crap again!” - and hoped for the best.

  
  


“Here we are.” The trio stood outside the doors of Rose High, none of them willing to take the first step. Mikasa and Armin stood on either side of Eren, and both were glancing at him nervously as he stared up at the school, hands curled into tight fists. There were few students loitering outside the school, most preferring to stay in the cafeteria before school started, and several of them stared at Eren in either disbelief or anger. One girl, lips curled into a dark scowl, stepped forward, but her friend stopped her, gesturing to where Mikasa was glowering at the two. Without a word to any of the bystanders, Eren marched into the building, with the other two following him closely.

“Well, look who it is.” Before he could get past the foyer, Eren was blocked by a familiar figure. The menacing aura that emanated from Jean Kirschstein wasn’t surprising, and neither was the girly-looking locket clutched in the fist that was currently holding the lapel of Eren’s jacket. “Why are you here, Jaeger?” Eren didn’t reply, instead glaring heatedly at the taller teen. Neither broke eye contact until Mikasa placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder, at which point Jean glanced at the girl. “Mikasa,” he said with a nod towards her, voice softening slightly before his attention turned back to her brother.

Finally, Eren’s voice broke through the tension, his boiling anger barely audible. “Let go of me, Jean. I haven’t done anything yet.”

Jean’s grip on Eren’s jacket tightened, and even though Eren barely flinched, the shorter teen was now trembling slightly, the small actions noticeable only to Mikasa, who was now holding his hand in her own. “You planning something again?” he growled, leaning in as though he were about to punch Eren. “Is this some joke to you, Jaeger? Just a repeat of freshman year? We know you did it, we know you-”

“Jean, that’s enough!” Armin finally shouted, shocked out of his horror by Jean’s words. “Nobody’s going to do anything, and will you just let that stuff go! It was in the past, we don’t even know that Eren did anything.”

Sneering at Armin, Jean finally released Eren, who buckled under the weight of the moment.  The taller of the two turned quickly, before storming off in a huff. As he disappeared around a corner, Eren steadied himself and snorted. “Looks like he hasn’t changed,” he murmured angrily.

However, neither Armin nor Mikasa were going to side with him completely. “This is your fault, too, Eren,” the blond chided him. “Don’t forget to at least be respectful.” He was talking about the locket that Jean was holding, of course. Truth be told, none of the three were surprised that he kept it with him at all times - they would have been more shocked if it weren’t on his person. As upsetting a memento it was, everybody kept a part of Maria with them, and Jean was the one who had lost the most that day.

Without another word about the matter, Eren huffed and stomped off to the main office. Mikasa shook her head at Armin before following, her footsteps lighter than Eren’s on the linoleum flooring. Sighing to himself, the blond left by himself to search for familiar faces.

 

“Jaeger, correct?” Eren nodded, and was handed a schedule by the secretary, a beautiful yet bored looking woman with sapphire blue hair. “The principal would like to meet with you before class starts, so take a seat over there.” He sat on the plush couch that the woman had gestured to, before his eyes began to wander. He read around the entire office, including the woman’s name plate - Ms. Gloria Sina - before the door leading to the principal’s office opened, and a girl with dark brown hair quickly trotted out.

“And stop trying to perform those weird psychological experiments on the freshmen,” he heard the principal’s voice float out of the opened door, and the girl turned and grinned, placing a fist over her heart and hiding her other arm behind her back in an odd gesture not unlike a salute. She smiled until she spotted Eren, at which both hands immediately dropped and she walked out of the office, picking up a dark green messenger back by the floor. As the door to the waiting area closed behind her, Eren took that as his cue to approach the principal’s office, where the door was still left ajar. As he peeked into the office, the principal, a tall balding man, noticed him and waved him inside.

Before Principal Pixis could say a word, Eren’s mouth started flying. “Sir, I’m not sure what you have heard, but I promise not to cause any disturbances at school, and-”

He was stopped by a raised hand, and Pixis chuckled before clearing his throat. “Don’t worry, Eren. You’re not in trouble, although your circumstances before arriving here were rather...unfortunate. I’ve been in contact with Professor Arlert, and according to him, your curriculum under his care has been absolutely off the charts. Not only that, but your credits are a high enough level for you to graduate this year. Why are you requesting transfer in as a junior?”

“I don’t want to be ahead,” was Eren’s immediate reply, before he had to explain further as Principal Pixis raised an eyebrow. “I want to graduate with Armin and Mikasa.” Pixis nodded in understanding before shuffling a few papers on his desk and glancing back up at Eren, handing him a piece of paper.

Even before he opened it, Eren knew that his first schedule of the year was in his hands, and grinned before thanking Principal Pixis and racing out of the office, grabbing his stuff in a flurry of action. Pixis chuckled at the energetic teen’s actions before his attention turned to the sapphire-haired secretary. “Gloria, you have the access site set up for Hanji Zoe, correct?”

“Yeah,” she said, her tone reflecting how bored she was as she chewed on a wad of blue bubble gum. “Need me to set one up for Jaeger, too?” She asked as she blew a bubble.

“Not yet. But keep an eye on him, okay?”

Pop. “Gotcha, boss.”

 

As Eren walked into his first period classroom, Calculus BC, the first thing he noticed were the two upperclassmen near the corner of the room. The rest of the class was loud, except for the duo talking in hurried whispers. He recognized one as the glasses-wearing girl from before, and noticed that she was still carrying her messenger bag, with a familiar yet unidentifiable insignia on it. Accompanying her was a shorter teen, who looked as though he was about to set a random student on fire. The boy caught Eren’s eye before looking at the girl and taking his leave. Without a word, he grabbed a green hoodie hanging off of one of the chairs and swept past Eren.

Only then did the girl notice the junior standing at the entrance. “Oh, hey there!” she greeted as she walked over to him, shaking his hand enthusiastically. “You must be the new kid. I recognized all of the names on here except for one. Eren Jaeger, right?” Before Eren could answer, she grinned. “The teach has already assigned seats, and you should be...ah, right there. Between Sasha Braus and Connie Springer.” Upon hearing their names, two teens - a girl who looked like she could be related to the teen in front of him, and a boy with a militaristic butch cut - looked up at Eren from their conversation and grinned. The girl in charge slapped Eren on the back before adding, “Welcome to the class, Jaeger! By the way, I’m the senior TA for this class, Hanji Zoe. If you need anything, just tell me.”

Rubbing his back and wincing at the painful shove, Eren sank into his seat, trying not to attract any attention yet failing miserably as Connie and Sasha ganged up on him almost immediately. “You’re Eren Jaeger, right?” Sasha was the first to speak, staring at Eren as she chewed on a hashbrown patty.

“The Eren Jaeger?” Connie added. “As in, the one who blew up-”

“Yeah.” Eren’s response was quick, meant to cut off their curiosity. However, they just stared intently at him, as though they weren’t going to drop the topic. “What?” he asked defensively, growling at the two. “What else do you need?”

Instead of being intimidated, though, Connie and Sasha just laughed. “I’ll crack you, Eren, just you watch,” Sasha said before taking another bite of her hashbrown.

Connie rolled his eyes at her comment before explaining with a grin on his face. “Sasha works for our ratty school newspaper, the Rose Tribune. I, however, am the editor in chief, as well as best journalist, for our Facebook page, Wall Rose. And trust me, Eren, you’re not going to get away with hiding a scoop like that from either of us.” Eren was about to complain - something along the lines of, I’m not a goddamned scoop for you to research! - but was cut off by Sasha waving a sandwich in his face.

“Want some?”

“...I’ll pass.” The sandwich was snatched from under his nose by Connie, who took a bite before stuffing it into his backpack as the teacher walked in. The junior grinned one more time at Eren, and pulled out his Calculus notebook.

The other boy only sighed as he found his own notebook. This was going to be a long year.

 


End file.
